


mcyt - short one-word oneshots

by taytocrisps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Minecraft, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytocrisps/pseuds/taytocrisps
Summary: this is a collection of practice pieces, using beautiful and unusual words that i may come across as one-word prompts. i enjoy writing in a flowery sort of style, and the mcyt community offers an interesting variety of personalities, along with the respective relationships between them :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	mcyt - short one-word oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> i needed somewhere to throw these, and unfortunately, that place is now ao3. enjoy my pitifully failed attempts at writing <3
> 
> each of these pieces will typically be under 1000 words, but i cant promise total consistency :)) 
> 
> my playlist during writing;  
> Merry-go-round of Life - Howl's Moving Castle  
> Poor George - James Supercave  
> Burning Pile (Re-Imagined) - Mother Mother  
> Dust In The Wind - Kansas

dream, sapnap and george are wading through the tall grasses of a world that they had just successfully freed from the ender dragon only moments ago, their destination being the peak of a beautiful valley's hill. the sunset cast upon them shadows that danced in its light and brought skies donning otherworldly colours and hues. 

their bruised hands brushed upon the final softened strands of sunkissed grass, waving the three a warm farewell as they pulled eachother up the hill, eager to catch the last wisps of a dying day. 

although it was never communicated between them, the three heroes that saved this world all shared the same nagging thought, be it a pulling feeling in each of their senses. that they never belonged, not in this world. not in this time in the least.

but oh, the awe that washed over them as they neared the peak was wildly beyond what they could ever comprehend. 

it could've been that the wings of the defeated ender dragon blanketed the darkening sky, resembling millions of sparkling eyes that gleamed and shone upon their gaze. 

that the sun's due bidding of goodbyes were echoed by the ever growing shadows that stretched eons past the valley below them, but vainly remained to light the boys' faces with golden kisses and caressings. 

or maybe the miles of gold washed rivers that weaved through the hills and broke through the horizons beyond, the mountains that paved way to the beautiful scene, offering their peaceful gazes upon the lands settled below them.

but nothing could ward away the odd mutual feeling of homesickness and longing, the lingering feeling that words could not fulfill or even picture adequately

it couldn't be possible to portray it through words, but even through their shared glances, george understood. sapnap silently agreed, and dream nodded with a finalizing smile. 

this was not home. this could never be home. 

neither in the watching stars or welcoming earth could they find belonging. the last of the day washed into the horizon, and in a moment of yet unfound brilliance, the world was brought with it. 

they had longed for something that they had not yet experienced, or had known of. they had felt homesickness for the the place that they had yet even to visit. yearned for a sense that was discovered only by beings unknownst to them.

_hiraeth._

**Author's Note:**

> hiraeth ≈ (n.) a homesickness for a place to which you cannot return to, a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past
> 
> this was written months and months prior, but perhaps i'll be updating with more pretty words hwee


End file.
